


Bartender

by Beau_bie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Severus Snape didn't mind the local pub. The drinks are affordable, he can drink alone without being bothered by other patrons, what more could he want?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Bartender

Severus enjoyed drinking alone, well, drinking alone at the pub, that was. It seemed much less lonely, if not a bit roudier, than a usual evening at home with a nice red or whiskey.

He didn't mind the pub. He was generally left alone by other patrons, the food, if he ever ordered, was more than acceptable, and the drinks were more reasonably priced than many of the other local establishments.

But the real allure was the bartender. A pretty young thing with a charming smile, friendly demeanor and a voice that genuinely welcomed you. Like he was the host, and you were the guest in his home. It hardly felt formal, he pulled everyone to him like a gravity well.

On his first visit he had been surprised, the bartender making his way over and greeting him like an old friend, making him feel welcome, a drink and some polite small talk.

He had been mesmerised by the young bartender. Charismatic. Very much so. There was something about him that he couldn't quite pinpoint, but he found it appealing. Incredibly so. And his eyes. Something about them felt familiar.

But he hadn't met this person before. Didn't even known he existed. But now he was glad that he did.

...

"Hey, what can I get you tonight?" the bartender smiled, leaning over a little on the counter, a smile on his lips.

Severus, if he had been less than comfortable in such a situation, he would have been rendered speechless. This, of course, would be mostly due the bartenders incredible personality, mesmerising eyes and beautiful smile, the unyeilding closeness of said encounter, yet he was able to keep himself together. "Whiskey. Neat. Thank you."

The bartender nodded, that cheeky smile not leaving his face. "There you go, sir."

"Thank you."

The bar was quiet. Perhaps too quiet. He could hear the noise from the adjoining restaurant as people dined, but there were only a few people at the bar. A couple watching sport, and a few people scattered through the seating area, chatting and sharing canapes.

"You come here often. You live close by?"

"Close enough." He didn't know if he liked the association of 'here often'. He decided to leave it a few days before his next visit.

"I moved here not long ago," he said, picking up a cloth and polishing the recently washed glasses. 

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "Renting a little apartment a block from here."

"Very good."

It didn't seem the response that he wanted, moving down to the couple sitting down a ways, serving them another round.

Severus frowned, trying to figure out if he had come across rude, but he didn't know if what he said could really be that misconstrued. It was a simple answer for a simple statement.

He sipped his drink, enjoying the slight burn. He hardly noticed the bartenders eyes on him, how they lingered, watching his every move.

There was chatter from the table behind him. He tried to ignore it, focusing on the subtitles on the TV, hardly paying attention to the replay of the game.

The bartender slunk down to him, looking apologetic. Severus ordered another drink before the bar got busy, more people coming in and slowly filling up the seats around him. He watched as the bartender wandered around, chatting to people, flirting, even.

Severus left his money on the counter and walked out of the bar, the cool night air hitting his lungs. Crisp. The smell of the city pungent. He crinkled his nose, walking the short walk home.

He didn't want to continue to go to the bar. He didn't want to be that creepy older man who watched the pretty young bartender, who, he might add, absolutely had to be taken, as he pathetically drank alone. 

Pathetic. 

Sad and pathetic.

He unlocked the door to his house, doffing his coat and hanging it up. He made a mental note, a promise, to avoid the bar. How could he continue to go back? How could he let himself get in too deep with someone who hardly even knew him? Someone whose love could only be unrequited.

He simply wouldn't go back. He couldn't.

...

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks seemed like months. Years. It felt like he'd been away far too long.

He walked into the pub, sitting down. As per usual there were a few others sitting around, chatting and watching whatever sport was on the TV.

"Hello stranger, haven't seen you for a while," the bartender said, making his way over. "I've missed seeing you. What can I get you?"

"I don't think you're meant to tell me you're missing me," Severus found himself replying.

"Why not? I thought I must have upset you last time you were here," he said, grabbing a glass and pouring out the whiskey, sliding it across. "You haven't been here for... weeks," he said. "So yes, I think I can say I missed you."

Severus frowned. It wasn't possible that he was already drunk and passed out and imagining that this beautiful man would say such things. Why would he miss him? He probably saw hundreds of people a week. Why did it matter if he wasn't there?

But, the young bartender was friendly, flirty, even, with everyone and probably missed all the so called regulars who didn't show up often enough.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," he muttered somewhat bitterly. He looked at the drink. "Thank you."

The bartender stepped back. "Okay."

Severus looked up at the TV. The fight his co-worker had been talking about incessantly was playing. He watched it without paying much attention when he felt eyes on him. Severus quickly regained his composure, straightening his back and looking around, hoping it wasn't said co-worker, or any co-worker for that matter. But he quickly realised the eyes belonged to the bartender. Their eyes met, and the bartender smiled at him, although it wasn't his usual bright smile. It wasn't toothy, nor was it a wide smile, and it definitely wasn't a smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes. It was almost a dejected smile. A sad smile. Severus chest tightened, and he looked back at his drink. That sad smile wasn't his fault, was it?

Of course it was. The bartender was simply being friendly. It was his job. Severus was being the bitter old man he always was, sucking the joy out of everyone around him. He sighed. That wasn't how he wanted to be. Yet it had always been that way. He finished his drink and looked up at the TV. He didn't think he could look at the bartender.

"Can I get you another drink?"

He lowered his eyes, meeting the bartenders as he walked over. He wished he hadn't. Why did he come back here?

"I think I should go."

"Stay for another drink. On the house," he said, passing across another whiskey.

Severus frowned. "Why?"

"It's just good to see you," he replied, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. 

Severus felt his heart beat a little faster. Was he serious? He reached over to take the glass, his fingers brushing against the long fingers of the bartender. "Thank you," he said.

The bartender smiled. "You're more than welcome."

...

"I never got your name," he admitted, looking at the bartender.

"Harry," he said, passing across the drink. "Never got yours either."

"Severus."

"Severus," Harry repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like it belonged there.

Severus supresed the shiver that rolled through his spine. He took a sip of his drink, hopelessly trying to distract his overzealous imagination from conjuring up all sorts of images.

Harry smiled, leaning on the bench. "So, Severus, how was your day?"

"It was busy. Yours?"

"I was asleep for most of it. It's much better now."

Severus swallowed hard.

Harry winked at him before moving over to another patron.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Was Harry... had Harry been flirting with him this whole time? 

No. Impossible.

Harry was like that with everyone. He looked at Harry, watching him talk with the small group, him smiling while they laughed at something he had said. Harry could charm anyone. Severus wasn't special. Never had been. Not to anyone. Harry could light up a room, make everyone smile, laugh, enjoy their day just a little more than they might have sans his company.

Severus loved that about him. Harry was everything that Severus wasn't.

He finished his drink, leaving his money, and going home.

...

"Sometimes you just leave without another glance, and then you don't come back for weeks. I can hardly deal with it."

He looked at Harry. "I can't be here everyday," he said bluntly.

"You're so oblivious and it's got me so fucked up," Harry said, looking into his eyes. "So I'll ask you to have dinner with me tomorrow night. How about that?"

Severus blinked a few times, quickly regaining his composure. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said, a rare smile pulling on his lips.


End file.
